perpetualadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Maze Hotel
The Maze Hotel is the third area the player visits in PA. It is a 6 floor maze and the first dungeon of the game. Many players consider this one of the most tedious and annoying parts of the game. Design The hotel consists of a large rectangular prism shape with hallways placed inside of it. Due to the shape, a large portion of the space has nothing inside of it. Areas Floor 1 The first floor of the Maze Hotel is a floor filled with many small secret areas. It is also the only floor with a "fake closet". Along with that, a free shrinking pass and a yellow key are found on this floor. The yellow key is located behind the experimental mode door (hold out free shrinking to open it). Floor 2 The second floor is best known for having the secret stages of the area. In fact, it is the only single stage to have 2 secrets connected to it. Other than that, this floor is just a bunch of walking around aimlessly. Interestingly, this is the only floor to have no lights that are turned off. Floor 3 The third floor is the first dark floor of the hotel. Unlike the 4th and 5th floor, all of the floor is dark. Also unlike the other floors, this floor is memory and dodging based instead of a maze. The flashlight, ghost detector, and red key are all found on this floor. Floor 4 The fourth floor of the maze hotel features rooms as an actual mechanic (earlier floors had them but they had no use for the main hotel). This floor also has 2 checkpoints. 4 free shrinking passes can be found on this floor-3 of which are fake. Floor 5 The fifth floor of the Maze Hotel is the final "main" floor. Much like the first 2 floors, it is nearly completely bright. This floor is by far the largest, containing many many many dead ends. Strangely, there is 2 boarded off hallways in the first dark hallway of the floor that are only accessible from item clipping. Located on this floor is the blue key. At the end of this floor is the cracked window. Secrets Maze Hotel Challenge Course On the second floor, there exists a cherry wood door. This door can be walked through, leading to a hotel room. Outside this hotel room is a small obstacle course. Completing this leads to the challenge course. Currently, this challenge course is the hardest challenge in the game. It is still a work in progress, however. Maze Hotel Fire Exit Also on the second floor, there is a fire exit. Reaching it requires the yellow key. After reaching the 2nd floor with the yellow key in hand, find the long hallway with a door on either side near the end. Take a right and you should find a yellow door. Using the key here will lead you to the fire exit. Using this path allows you to skip floors 3-5 of the maze hotel entirely. Floor 6 Not much is known about this floor yet as it is currently unfinished. Stage 21DS-2 does take place on this floor, though. Category:Locations Category:PA